1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for fastening a fastening member such as a screw or the like.
2. Related Background Art
When a part or a unit is to be fastened by a fastening member, rotation is imparted to a bit and the bit is brought into meshing engagement with a screw and the screw is fastened by rotation and downward movement of the screw.
As methods of supplying screws to a bit, there are methods of holding screws on a long tape or film and supplying them as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 50-23913 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,374), Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-44899, Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-14517, Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-14518 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 512672.
Also, there are methods for holding fastening members such as screws on a tape, and winding the tape into the form of a roll in a containing member such as a magazine or a cassette and drawing the tape out of the magazine or cassette as required to thereby supply the screws to a bit. The methods are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-48855, Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-6415 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,966) and Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-48311. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-44898, there is shown an apparatus wherein nails are held in a row on a tape and the tape is contained in a magazine and the nails held on the tape are separated by a driving rod and are driven in. Similar techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-71414 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 63-167107.
There are known many techniques wherein screws are held on a tape and supplied to a bit, as described above.
Where the tape is supplied to a screwing machine or a magazine containing the tape therein is mounted and the tape is drawn out of the magazine and the screws held on the tape are supplied to a bit and screwing is effected by the bit, the screws must be separated from the tape, but if the posture of the tape is unstable, the mesh coupling between the screw on the tape and the bit will not be conveniently accomplished, thus resulting in an unsatisfactory assembly.
Also, as a form of the supply of the tape, there is one as shown in the aforementioned Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-71414 wherein screws are held so that the shank portions of the screws are positioned vertically relative to the plane of the tape or film.
Further, to separate the screws on the tape from the tape by downward movement of the bit, it is required to move the bit downwardly with a force which opposes the screw-holding force of the tape, and in some cases, the screws spring out by this force of the bit.